Piggy X Guru Ant (from Parappa)
by Balladisabitch
Summary: Piggy and Guru Ant decide to grow "BIG"


Another fucking Parappa fanfic.

ENJOY!

There was a really nice guy named Piggy. He was sitting on his couch, reading an article.

"huh..." Piggy said.

"someone named a group of 12 people were sexed to death about a month ago... one of their names were Ballad... man... I am SO glad that's NEVER going to HAPPEN to ME!" Piggy continued.

Piggy looked at the clock and it was like 2 am, it was way passed his bedtime. He decided to go to bed, but the place was a bit dim, so it was just a little hard to see correctly. Just then, Piggy fell on something. It was Parappa's dad's denoodlizer (or however the fuck you spell it).

"what the hell is this piece of shit doing here?!" Piggy yelled and kicked the machine.

He kicked it so hard that when it turned on, it didn't shrink anything, it did the opposite, infact, it made something grow into regular size. It was a four armed purple ant. Piggy was shocked.

"Holy shit! What's up Guru Ant!" Piggy gasped.

"oh Lord! Make me small again!" Guru Ant said.

"Guru Ant! What are you doing here?!" Piggy was surprised.

"I actually got lost... I'm not supposed to be in THIS house! I was supposed to be at Parappa's house!" Guru Ant facepalmed.

"Why this late...? Parappa is asleep, what do you need him for this late?" Piggy asked.

"Well... the truth is... I'm horny... I wanted to rape Parappa..." Guru Ant said with disapointment in his face.

Piggy slowly walked up to the ant.

"I'll let you rape me..." Piggy said in a sexual tone and began to remove his own shirt.

Guru Ant was so damn pleased.

"Well what the fuck are we waiting for?! Let's do this!" Guru Ant removed all his clothes super quick because he had four arms.

(he has FOUR arms... you can tell this is gonna be spicey).

Piggy took all his clothes off and saw that sexy ass ant. Wearing a pinkish thong with a massive bulge. Piggy's tongue was sticking out and drool leaked.

"you wanna see me grow BIIIIIG? you wanna see me grow biiig..." Guru Ant said in his sexy calm voice.

He got a boner.

His ant boner was so fucking huge it snapped his fucking thong off.

Not only was he BIG but he had not one... but TWO huge dicks.

Piggy was so fucking horny that his cock got hard and erected.

"let's not waste no time, here we go aight?" Guru Ant said, rubbing Piggy's chest.

"NOOOWWW!" his sexy calming voice echoed.

Guru Ant frenched kissed and literally tongue wrestled Piggy, until drool went every where and nothing but slurping was heard. Guru Ant rubbed his massive ant cock against Piggy's and Piggy jerked off Guru's second cock.

(I'm just gonna call him Guru for now).

Guru then pushed Piggy on the couch and then spreaded his legs with his lower arms and jerked him off with his upper arms. His dick was was throbbing and his second dick went inside Piggy's ass. Piggy screamed because he was so fucking huge and he could literally feel the walls inside his ass break. Guru placed one of his fingers on Piggy's mouth then rubbed it down his chest.

"shhhhh ~" that seductive ant shushed Piggy in the sexiest way possible. Guru then put his SECOND dick inside Piggy's ass, there were now two massive dicks inside Piggy's tight ass. He kept thrusting in and out of Piggy's ass at an incredible speed and jerked him off faster and faster. They both moaned like fucking ghosts and were close to making human and ant sperm. It went on for so long they couldn't take it anymore. They both massively jizzed and screamed. But they weren't done yet. Piggy lied down and Guru sat on his face as Piggy was licking the inside of his ass. Then the ant started sucking Piggy's cock. Then Piggy placed Guru on top of his cock and his cock went so deep within the ant's ass. Guru was bouncing up and down with his two dicks still jizzing squirting all over Piggy's face. Piggy then jizzed inside his ass. Then they decided to suck each other's dicks. Guru sucked Piggy's dick so hard and bit a little bit of the tip of his cock that he couldn't stop jizzing. Then it was Piggy's turn...

He put both of Guru's dicks inside his mouth...

That was the worst decision he ever made...

His cocks were sooooo BIG that it was beginning to break poor Piggy's jaw. Guru couldn't hold it and ended up jizzing so hard and so much that Piggy's jaw fell apart and he suffocated on the jizz.

Guru Ant was so fucking scared, his cocks went flaccid and he immediatley got dressed and carried Piggy's body to Chop Chop Master Onion's dojo.

"OH SHIT. YOU GOTTA-" Guru Ant was cut off by Tamanegi Sensei.

"I know... I know... this is the 14th time this happened. Just leave it to me..." Chop Chop said.  
He used his onion powers and disintergrated Piggy's jizz filled corpse.

"what the fuck is WRONG with kids these days?! Jesus... this is ridiculous! HATATATATATACHAAA!" Chop Chop Master onion flew up and destroyed his dojo again and then it fell on top of Guru Ant and crushed him and killed him as Tamanegi Sensei teleported his body to the fucking ocean.

THE END.

hope you enjoyed it Piggy! ~ 


End file.
